Teasing Fox
by HowlFrenchFries689
Summary: No story. Just plain dirty smut/lemon. Not for underaged!
1. Teasing Fox

Disclaimer- Pure smut/ Lemon not for underaged!

Don't own Naruto.

HowlFrenchFries689- Just corrected/tweaked some mistakes on grammar. Hopefully I caught them all. Hope you like the story!

.

.

**Teasing Fox**

He stood before her, in front of the bed, shirtless, exposing what years' worth of training has done to him as her eyes nervously roamed over his form. She could find not one hidden imperfection on his caramel colored skin as she gazed at his chest, down to his taunt stomach, and pausing at the unbuttoned orange jeans that did no help to cover his obvious excitement.

Heat touched her ears. Lavender orbs flickered up to meet his hooded blue gaze.

"You sure about this?" His voice low, laced with hidden excitement.

"Yes," she answered, feeling her heart drum faster as he moved his heated stare down to her body, leaving a invisible molten like trial on her skin. She sat still on top of the bed, sitting on her knees, wearing one of his slightly transparent black shirts that showed what she wore underneath.

Orange. His eyes glazed. She was wearing orange panties and a bra. Who knew his favorite color would look so good and so very fuckable on her?

"So whatever I want?" He slowly repeated. She gulped, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. With a flushed face, she nodded at him.

"Yes, it's o-only fair."

A slow predatory grin made its way on his lips while his dark orbs gleamed. Hinata shuddered. The feral marks on his cheeks, his messy blond locks and his eyes, oh his heavy lust filled blue eyes, were almost too much to bear. It was making her melt.

"You sure?" He pressed as he made his way to the end of the room and opening the ANBU cabinet.

What was he doing? That's were all their weapons and ninja gear were... his rummaging hands pulled out some chakara restraining cuffs. He turned around and faced her, lazily swinging the the metal rings in a finger. Her shocked expression caused him grin.

She quickly shut her a gap mouth. It's not like this was her first time doing something like this with him. They've been intimate plenty times before but they were still very much new at the finding each other's likes and dislikes part.

"I-I'm sure," she stuttered.

"Alright then," making his way back, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. Now, lay down and put your hands above your head for me."

She complied. His large warm hand grasped her arm and locked the cold metal cuff around her wrist before cuffing the other end to the head board. Her anxiousness grew as he gradually made his way around the bed to do the same with the other.

His earthy smell wafting her senses as he leaned over to her. He always smelled so good. It was so unfair.

He stepped back approvingly admiring his work. She laid on the the bed, hair messily draped around her, arms spread vulnerably above making her large bust much more appearent. A hard blush spread onto her cheeks. Her eyes closed as she bit her lips in slight embarrassment.

"Damn." He whispered as he hungrily licked his lips. He grinned. Today was the day he'd make his little Hyuuga lose it.

He wanted her horny. Really really horny.

Leaning over and leveling his face down to hers, he meshed his lips with hers. Lightly nibbling her bottom lip before sucking on it. She thrust her tongue between his and he met hers with the same growing vigor. Getting more heated and rough, he dominated the kiss. Grasping her head, he climbed ontop of the bed over her tiny frame with his tongue exploring her mouth. Hinata threw her legs around his waist and grind into him, feeling the delicious friction of his bulge rub on her growing need.

His hands grasped her waist forcing her still and pulled away from the kiss. Both breathing heavily.

"This will be payback from last time," he whispered.

Her heart froze. He gave her a devilish grin before swooping down and attacking her neck. He trailed down light kisses before finding a spot he liked and letting his wet tongue caress her skin. He nibbled and sucked making electric sensations spread throughout her body. His hands kept her hips hostage, tamed and still, causing a certain spot in her body grow wet and needy.

One of his hands trailed up to the side of her stomach before slowly moving it underneath the shirt.

Naruto roughly bit her neck as his hand ran over her milky smooth and soft skin. He could feel her drumming heart underneath his tongue and gliding fingertips.

His exploring hand paused at the feel of her bra. He patted the fabric fighting the urge to grope her. He cupped her and held still.

He had to hold back.

He wanted to, no, he would drive her insane before be gave in. He wanted her drowned in lust. Unable to think, talk, or feel anything other than him.

His Hyuuga feeling he was dragging this out because, let out a tiny musical whine. The sound went straight to his groin, making his pants feel tighter and hotter. God, Hinata will be the end of him.

Hinata felt Naruto's groan as he switched to kiss the other side of her neck. She attempted and failed to wiggle her hips from his inescapable grasp. Why was he going such a torturous pace?! It was killing her. Her mound aches to be touched, not get such light touches. It was getting unbearable.

"Naruto, please," she let out another disapproving mewl.

She felt a smile on his lips as her gave her throat another hard suck. He continued to put no pressure on her breast as his mouth moved up her neck and stopped at the place her jaw met her ear. His heavy breathes left soft tingling touches on her ear. His teasing hand near her chest suddenly disappeared.

Before she could voice her unhappiness, a there was a sudden sound of fabric ripping. Cold air hit her skin as the hungry male leaned away, giving her a glazed look, with one hand holding her ripped shirt and bra while the other held a kunai. His eyes locked intently onto her cold erecting nubs. "Damn." He whispered.

His eyes hungrily wandered around her body. Taking in her messy black hair, lavender hooded orbs, swollen red lips, flushed cheeks, and red love bites throughout her neck. He glanced at her large round boobs and puckered nubs before focusing on her orange panties.

He licked his lips.

There was a dark stain growing in the center. To see her this wet, this horny, reminded him of his own hardened flesh. It was so hot and bothered that it was border lining painful. He'd have to take care of it soon. His slow intentional pace was affecting him just as much as her.

But not yet. He wasn't going to give in just yet.

He finally groped her mounds. The were so soft and warm as he squeezed it. His thumbs rubs the tips making hinata bite back her sounds.

"You like this, don't you?" He croaked, so focused on her hazed expression.

"Ye-as," she heavily breathed. "Don't stop-ah."

His took her perky nipple into his mouth, eagerly rolling his tongue around it. He pushed it in, nudged it side to side, swirled his tongue before giving it a nice hard suck.

She trembled as tingly sensations ran throughout her body. His hot and wet mouth trapped the sensitive peaks of her boobs. Each wonderful stroke of his playful tongue shot something down to her center. It was slowly building, making a heavy restless puddle of need. She clutched her hands in tight fists.

He switched nubs giving it the exact same treatment, torturing her with his mouth.

Once wet enough, he let it go with plop. Kissing his was down her smooth stomach, he slowly pulled down her panties. He made a sound at the back of his throat when he saw her naked dripping wet mound.

She looked away, feeling slightly ashamed.

Sensing her negative feelings, he kissed her thighs, his warm mouth leaving a trail of saliva as he made his way around her mound. Having her feeling embarrassed will not do. He wanted her lost of inhibitions and crazed in a lust.

The closer his lips got to her center, the more raggedly her breaths became. Her hands started to fight against her restraints.

"Naruto," she whimpered.

"Yes?" he answered, his own irregular breaths touched her sensitive nether lips. Her body trembled as she felt area ache in heat.

"Please, stop teasing me," She pleaded. He licked closer but not close enough to her wanting desire. Her heart pounded frantically against her chest.

His eyes glossed over. Her wet hole had began to open and clench, begging to be thoroughly fucked. God, she was so beautiful.

His hands trailed up and down the sides of her waist, feeling each of her delicious needy trembles and quakes. Her delicious musky scent further fueled his urge to screw her.

His dick throbbed in his pants, aching for attention.

Temporarily ignoring his wants, he leaned back and trailed a finger along her wet nether lips. Her wet velvet skin felt so soft and warm.

"I don't think I've seen you this horny before," he commented. He raised his finger to his face, entranced by the amount of gooe on his hand.

She muffled a fustrated sigh and she arched her back to get him to touch her.

Deciding to cut her some slack, he abruptly put one of his fingers into her unexpecting clenching hole. He groaned and closed his eyes as he relished it's warmth tightening around it. It felt so good, so hot, so ready to screw. It made him imagine having his dick in her now, thoroughly fucking her.

His still finger suddenly felt movement. His eyes snapped open to see Hinata lifting and receding her hips from his hand. She was pleasuring herself.. Her brows scrunched up in heavy concentration, eyes close, precipitation forming, and cheeks red.

Fuck. He couldn't handle it anymore.

He pulled his hand away, hearing her desperately cry.

He sat in between her legs, took off his pants and fished out his hardened flesh. Spreading her essence still in his hand throughout his dick, she eagerly widened her legs, inviting him in.

But no. Not yet. There was one thing he always wanted to try.

He wanted to touch himself in front of her.

With her tied up, looking so frustratingly horny.

His hand began pumping his aching shaft, his back slightly shivering as he let out groans of her name. "God, Hinata-ah."

She was entranced. Seeing him touching himself so obscenely made her unable to look away. His blue eyes were so intense as his hand encircling around his large shaft, moving from the base to the mushroom like head. His other rolled his sack. Her dazed eyes widened at the little bit of pre-cum dripping out from its tip. She whimpered. She didn't understand how something so obscene so dirty was making her so heated.

He growled. Pleased with her expression, his hand moved away from his sack to flick the nub poking above the hood of her lips. She threw her head back and let a drowned out moan.

"Geeze, you are so ah fucking ah hot," Naruto huffed.

She wiggled her hips, trying to encourage him to do it again or get near anything to get some pressure released from this growing unrelieving ache.

"Naruto, do it... Do it again, please," she pleaded.

He continued stroking himself, rolling his thumb over the pre-cum to spread over the sensitive head. His breath caught as he slightly closed his eyes.

"Naru-ah" he flicked her bundle of nerves.

Naruto's gasps were becoming more irregular and harsher as his groaned more heatedly. He was close, she realized.

His free hand now focused on his balls as he pumped himself more quickly. His flesh looked so hard and swelled up. It constantly twitched. He tensed, and bite down his lips as he finally cummed.

Intentionally or not, some squirted on her aching lips.

Hinata, feeling torn and dirty about this, couldn't think as her tingles rocked her body again. Her lower body clenched and opened, almost as if wanting to suck his cum.

Naruto gasped and let out a pleased sigh as fell beside her. "Wow, that was amazing." Naruto grinned and affectionately kissed her bruised lips. "You're getting louder too."

"You're such a tease," she pouted, looking so fustratingly horny. He loved that face so much.

His hands went back to her mounds twisting and molding them to his desire. Her legs locked around his waist, this time he didn't hold her back, and grinded her heated place onto his slightly rehardening member.

She let out pleased mewls.

She was so responsive right now. Her mind completely gone and concentrationed solely on the sensations the rocking caused. Her pleased groans slowly became more fustrated as she grinded harder and more persistantly. With a heavy gasp, Naruto lined his member and unexpectedly plunged himself deep into her folds.

Fuck, she was so hot and tight, as her honeyed silk like walls gripped around him, suffocating him in the most delicious of ways. "Ah," she gasped, throwing her head back.

He pulled out and thrusted into her again. Her viselike walls tightened when he pulled out, as if wanting him inside, but fought against him when he pushed in. It felt oh so good. She was so amazing. It was like her hole was made for his shaft to pound into. He threw his own head back and closed his eyes at the sound of their skin slapping.

Hinata mewled in complete abandonment. His large warm flesh filled her up so well. Her walls quivered the feel of every inch of him as he pounded mercilessly into her. She wasn't going to last long. She was reaching her point and fast.

"Na-ah-ruto. Harder-ah." Her walls quivered. The sensations were becoming too much. She was right there. He rammed into her, sending her to a white flash of pleasured satisfaction. Her breath froze, as she tightened around him and cummed long and hard.

God, too fucking tight. But he kept going, thrusting through her spams, dragging out her orgasm. When she finally stilled, he released his load deep inside her. He vaguely heard her hum as white flashed before his eyes.

"Wow," he tiredly breathed as he dropped beside her. The area of his dick feeling pleasently good. Hinata exhausted aswell faced him. "That was great," he said.

She weakly smiled at him, looking a bashed. "Maybe... Maybe we can do it again next time." He smiled largely and rose his hands to unlock the cuffs. Before he could respond, she continued speaking again. "But...next time... with you tied up."

His brows rose in surprise. Shock wearing off, he cracked a grin. "I can't wait."


	2. Fox's Turn

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto. If I did I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be made for kids. Lol

Fanfic decided to be a douche and not let me log on. (Technically I'm the douche for not remembering what the heck I put for my security code.) I pressed the 'forgot password' which lead me to my back up email that wouldn't let me log on either. Story of my life. Luckily I found my password.

Thanks for the reviews! This is the last chapter for this story.

Enjoy!

...

..**Fox's Turn**..

...

Sometimes he would make love to her as if she was the most fragile thing on earth and other times he'd fuck her so hard and thorough that she'd walk funny for the next couple of days.

She simply loved it but... There was something she secretly loved even more. It was when she dominated him.

Something about seeing Naruto, such a powerful, strong ninja, whimper vulnerably underneath her fingertips made her feel an un-describable high.

The feeling was powerful-like, indestructible even, that she simply couldn't get enough of.

Every moan and whimper she dragged out of his lips was addicting. To think she, little timid Hinata, could affect him as much as he does her felt satisfying. Sadly there were still moments where she'd still get nervous being in control. This usually happened when something new was added to their lovemaking.

She anxiously bite her lip as she longingly gazed at the man laying on the bed underneath her. His blond hair fell messily over his hooded dark blue eyes. He gave a devilish grin as he shook his hands to remind her of the things that made her nervous. Black cuffs restrained his wrists to the headboard.

"Damn Hinata, you sure know how to tie a man up," he playfully teased, trying to ease her worries.

"I learned from the best," was all she could respond.

Trying to get over her anxiousness, she looked down at his naked form down to his black boxers. Not a single bruise or cut could be found on his bronze colored skin. He was fit but not overly muscular, Naruto was perfect even with a hint of a grayish tattoo appearing on his taunt stomach.

Her fingertips lazily trailed the seal knowing full well of its behind meaning. The darker it became, the more haywire his emotions got. It was a marker of how angry or in this case horny he became. It was a good thing he and kurama were on safe terms or they'd run into big problems.

Naruto shivered as her fingertips lightly traced the seal over his lower tummy, nearing the boxer's waist band. Tiny feather like sensations rippled through his body. He let out a exasperated whine, causing her large lavender coated eyes to glance up. His lips were pouting as his eyes squinted at her.

"Hinata, you're going to slow."

She suppressed a smile. "Sorry," she apologized, "But I'm the one taking charge."

She's growing more confident, he realized. Feeling pleased, he smirked and licked his lips. He saw her eyes follow the movement.

"Do your worse," Naruto challenged.

She leaned over his form, and harshly meshed her lips to his still smirking ones. Gripping hold of his blond locks, she angled his head to her liking, deepening the kiss. One of her hands wandered to whiskered cheek, down to the planes of his chest.

She could feel a distinct bulge growing as she rocked her hips against his. He let out a silent groan.

Taking advantage of his opened lips, her tongue slid into his mouth. His own slick appendage played with hers. It felt so soft and warm as they roughly moved against each other.

"Not ah-bad, Hinata," he breathlessly told her with bruised lips when she pulled away. Her confidence beamed at the compliment. She loved receiving positive feed back and he knew that.

He let out a flushed smile, letting his teeth, which were becoming much more noticeably sharper, show. His blue eyes had turned into a dark violet, slowly getting redder, while his whiskers becoming thicker and darker.

If that was not more than enough of an indication of his enjoyment than the bulge against her hips was.

She leaned her lips to his ear. Heat touched her cheeks as she quietly confessed, "I like when you get like this."

"I would-ah hope," he trembled as she began nibbling his ear lobe. Dragging her kissing wet lips slowly down to his chest, leaving a hot wet trail behind. Her tiny hands massaged his tense back.

A pleased rumble passed through Naruto's chest. His back had been sore from last night's mission and her soft hands were simply magic right now. Adding every tantalizing kiss and light suck she gave him made himself imagine where those lips were leading to. He felt himself get warmer and fight the instinct to take over control of the situation. His feral side always seemed to appear when Hinata took control, he vaguely remembered Kurama mentioning something about going against a fox's natural instincts.

While her massaging hands worked his back her lips took his nipple into his mouth. Her silk like tongue playfully nudged it around and gave it the gentlest of bites, a simple scrape, causing him to moan. She loved how different this skin tasted compared to his neck and lips. She loved that no matter how or where she licked him, no matter the different the textures, he still tasted the same; he tasted like Naruto. Puckering her lips, she sucked him unexpectedly hard at the same time she scratched his back. Naruto, taken by surprise, gasped.

Hinata knew Naruto enjoyed a little roughness. She on the other hand hated scratching him but today she'd make an exception.

She smiled as her wet tongue switched nipples and began giving it the same treatment as the other.

His groans were becoming more frequent and each noise he made fed her growing confidence. She felt her lower regions began to dampen her panties.

Naruto began smelling her alluring scent. It called to him. Even with hands restrained, which he could easily break, he began to grind into her. Wonderful sensations ran through his body as he rubbed his dick onto her. Even with the barrier of clothes, he felt her heat. She moaned. Her hands quickly moved down to restrain his bucking hips.

Letting go of his now reddish bruised nipple, Hinata kissed her way down to his stomach and paused at the now dark tattoo. Pleased at its darkness, she gave it a kiss before sucking on it.

Naruto gasped and instinctually tried to buck his hips into her again but with much more urgency. She knew this was one of his sensitive spots. It drove him simply insane that his thinking process was cut short for a moment.

Controlling his much more insistent grinding, she continued to torture his stomach with her carassing tongue. She could hear the clanking of the cuffs as he struggled to stay put and hold himself back.

"Fuck, Nata," his voice low, his eyes tightly closed. His sharp teeth biting his lower lip causing some bleeding. He threw his head back onto the pillow and gulped some saliva.

Once satisfied with his pitch black seal and reaction, she moved down to his hips. Her face centimeters away from his large covered bulge. Her finger hesitantly trailed over his excitement, tracing random patterns over his boxers.

"Hinata-ah," he raggedly pleaded. Her eyes met his heavy, dark red orbs. The intensity behind it was almost overwhelming.

Hinata smiled at his tortured yet pleading look. He wanted her to stop her teasing.

Her lavender eyes trail back to his shaft and cupped him over his boxers, feeling him out. Naruto choked out a gasp and bucked into her hand. Her free hand held him down.

He couldn't speak but let out protesting groans. The teasing sensations ripping through his body were indescribable. It felt so good but it wasn't enough. He needed more. His hands clutched into tight fists, he felt his claw like nails dig into his palm.

When she earlier sucked his seal, she intentionally made his other senses much more hyper sensitive. It made him more crazed.

Shit. Hinata's hand needed to move faster! He needed more friction.

Hinata swore she could feel his heart thrumming through his shaft as she moved her hand down to the base and back to the tip. Naruto threw his head back and let out a frustrated whine.

"Does it feel good?" She asked.

"Yea, faster-ah," he pleaded. His brows furrow and perspiration forming on his face. "I can't hold-ah back, please faster."

Her pleasuring hand suddenly disappeared. His eyes opened in desperation.

Hinata's hands encircled the waistband and pulled it down. His dick stood proud and attentive with some cum leaking from the slit. It almost seemed to be crying for attention.

Hinata's eyes warmed. Her fingers rake through the blond tuff of hair at the base making him groan and shook his head side to side.

Her hand moved down to the sack and gave it a small squeeze. Naruto bucked and moaned her name. He couldn't help it. It felt so good but he wanted more needed more.

Hinata blushed as she saw his dick twitch and more cum drip from the tip. Locking her orbs to his, she leaned down and licked his slit. Naruto shuddered in pure delight. Her lips were now nibbling along the head of his shaft down to the base. Her wet tounge slowly caressing each inch of his hardened flesh. Her soft hand pumping him where her lips didn't touch.

His will power was disappearing with each light stroke she gave. He clutched the bed frame and let out a snarl. Her pace was too slow. She was killing him.

Hinata's amazing talented mouth was now slowly enveloping him, centimeter by centimeter inch by inch till the head of his dick met the back of her throat. His body shudder at the warm feeling of being inside her.

He felt her readjust herself, allowing more of his dick slid down her throat, and hummed.

She gave him a long and hard suck. He trembled. It was like she wanted to suck his entire being through his throbbing dick.

Moving back, her tongue scrapped underneath his shaft over the vein before moving to his slit. Her lips were wet with saliva, making it smoother for her to take him in and pull him out.

Shit.

He glared intensely at her eyes. Hinata was enjoying seeing him so horny and restrained. She knew she was being cruel moving so slow. But he had done the same to her last time. A little karma didn't hurt anyone.

"Fuck," he cussed out.

Naruto needed to cum. He had to. His will power all but gone.

Breaking his restraints, he saw Hinata's eyes widen in shock. Removing his shaft from her mouth, he grabbed her and spun her around so she was the one laying on the bed now. He ripped her panties and bra with one swoop on his hand.

"Naru-"

He buried his shaft deep into her nether lips. Naruto growled in pleasure while Hinata moaned.

She was so so very wet and hot. The tightness was unbelievable and soft. He pulled back and rammed himself inside her again and again.

His feral side making an appearance as he bit her neck.

"Naruto-ah," she breathed. Her whole body felt hot. Every pound made her see stars and he was ramming into her so hard.

She could see his dark red eyes, his sharp teeth, and thick whiskers. Just seeing him so hungry for her made her insides tighten.

He growled at her tightening. He was so close. He knew from her clenching sex she was close too. He cupped and groped her large soft chest.

He rammed two more powerful thrusts bringing them to flash of whiteness.

Naruto fell by her side, each gasping out in exhaustion.

Hinata's threw a hand over her red face trying to regain the little composure she had.

Naruto turned to her with crystal blue eyes. "You cheat. You know messing with my seal makes me lose it faster."

She smiled and kissed his brow. "I know."

...

..The End..

...


End file.
